


A friendly game

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is hurt and Draco tries to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friendly game

The undershirt is last to hit the floor, on top of all the Quidditch gear that's already there. It's soaked in sweat and just a bit of blood. Harry hates using a Cleaning Charm on his clothes for blood. It never comes out right. He always has to rely on the normal way, commonly, the Muggle way to clean any of that. 

Five years being an Auror, he's had some experience with getting blood out of clothing.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Draco asks walking in the bathroom and giving Harry's half-dressed state a once-over. "I thought you were playing for fun." 

"It was fun, until someone got competitive," Harry says and turns to look in the mirror at the cut on his face. 

"Let me see," Draco insists. He pushes Harry aside, nearly pressing him against the wall as his eyes roam all over Harry's face for more cuts or bruising. Harry smiles to himself. "What is it?" Draco asks, sounding slightly annoyed. 

"You're hurting me more than the other bloke," Harry says, gently thrusting his hips towards Draco. 

"You're fine," Draco says, releasing him, and sounding amused. "If you can think of sex while being hurt, you're not really hurt." 

"I can think of sex in any situation," Harry says, grabbing Draco's wrist. "Especially if it's sex with you, Healer Malfoy." 

Draco shakes his head and starts to unbuckle Harry's trousers but in a more mechanical way than sensual. "Get these off. You're filthy, and you need a shower." 

Harry pushes away from the wall and stands up straight. Watches as Draco removes his belt, then pulls his trousers and pants down, and then helps Harry get out of them one leg at a time. He loves watching Draco take care of him. He loves watching Draco. 

"Will you be joining me?" Harry says and Draco raises an eyebrow. "I might have a concussion, and might slip and fall in the shower." Harry gives him a sly grin and starts to unbutton Draco's shirt. "I think you best take care of me in there." 

Draco huffs out his annoyance, which Harry knows is a complete act. "Very well, then. If I must," he says.


End file.
